


Competency Kink

by omphale23



Category: Life, Standoff
Genre: M/M, Snippets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-14
Updated: 2010-03-14
Packaged: 2017-10-08 00:19:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/70763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/omphale23/pseuds/omphale23
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Matt hadn't bargained on Charlie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Competency Kink

**Author's Note:**

  * For [emiliglia](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=emiliglia).



> For [](http://emiliglia.livejournal.com/profile)[**emiliglia**](http://emiliglia.livejournal.com/), who is going to get SO SICK of me over on [](http://community.livejournal.com/bob_rewatch/profile)[**bob_rewatch**](http://community.livejournal.com/bob_rewatch/).

Matt was developing a bit of a competency kink. He was mostly okay with it. At first.

He'd thought it was just a thing with Emily, when every time she said something smart or proved him wrong or fired a weapon, he had to shake his head to clear it. And Matt had learned to ignore the urge to drag Emily into a locked office or pull off the road when she figured out the best way to get an HT to give in.

Matt hadn't bargained on Charlie.

Because Charlie, he didn't just know what he was doing, wasn't just good at his job. He knew _exactly_ what that did to Matt. He went out of his way to make sure that Matt was watching when he dove to take down a mugger, or fishtailed his car into a chase, or startled a suspect into confessing. He'd get that look in his eye, the one that said _watch this, you're going to enjoy it_, and then when he'd finished Charlie would glance over and grin. He looked like he'd won a race, a contest, a medal.

Matt hated it, hated that Charlie would wait until they got home and then let Matt shove him against the front door, hated that he'd arch into Matt's hands and flatten his hands against the wall and assume that Matt had everything under control.

He didn't.

Matt didn't even know what control _was_ when it came to Charlie, and that's why he finally pushed too far, pulled out his cuffs and snapped them around Charlie's wrists. Locked Charlie to the stepladder he'd been standing on only moments before, changing a lightbulb and smirking at Matt like he knew what came next.

Matt was sure that it would be enough, that Charlie would snap and break a little and stop trying to knock down Matt's defenses. He was sure that Charlie didn't trust him that much, that he didn't know what he was really asking. That Charlie would tense up, and that would be it, no more teasing, no more showing off, no more aching moments when Matt breathed through his nose and Reese glared at them both. Matt was sure he'd finally found a way to break the cycle.

Charlie, though. He just went limp, closed his eyes, and waited.


End file.
